My life as a monster
by FateSurvivor
Summary: Naruto, born a werewolf and seen as a monster by his village. Sasuke, a vampire whose clan was eliminated thanks to a vampire frenzy.Both destined to live with Orochimaru who conducts terrible experiments. SasuNaru NaruSasu possibly some Orosasu/oronaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**NARUTO**

**My life as a Monster**

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

A monster is all that I am and always will be. It was fated since I was conceived by my parents. My village had always believed in myths and legends. So when my mother was pregnant for the seventh time people talked. Legend had it that the seventh child if a boy would be a werewolf and wreck havoc on the village which it lived; however, if it was a girl then the entire village would be cursed until the girl was sacrificed. Luckily (if luck at all) I was born a boy. There was unrest in the village though on the day of my birth and there were plans to kill me.

_"We must destroy it!"_Minoto hissed at my mother, a crazed look in his eyes,

_"It? It? This is our **son**!" _My mother clung me closer to her breast. "_ You can't destroy him!"_

_"He's a monster! Can't you see that? He's going to destroy us and our village!"_ he stated making a grab towards my mothers hand. She pulled away from her husband and held my head protectively.

_"The only monsters I see is you and this entire village!" _She screamed and reached on the kitchen counter that she was backed against and flung the knife at Minoto. He hollered in surprise and jumped back allowing her the chance to run out of the house and into the forest that lined the back yard. _"I'll save you Naruto...I haven't been able to save my other children but I will save you."_

You see, my other sibllings have either been killed mysteriously or brainwashed by the other villagers to believe their mother was evil since her womb held something that would bring nothing but bad things to the village.

**/switch to mothers POV/**

A branch snapped beneath my feet as I ran. The sun was already setting and I had to get both of us away from those crazed people. They wouldn't steal another child from me. My bare feet burned as a stone pierced my foot. Yelling in the distance could be heard.

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god...what should I do?"_ I said to the sky as sweat dripped into my eyes. The salty substance stung my eyes, I could feel myself becoming weaker...the yells were getting closer and I cried out. My beautiful baby boy...there was only a few choices...

I set him down beneath a tree and kissed his forehead. I removed my necklace and placed it around his fragile neck, _"Good bye Naruto I'll be back for you." _

I rushed off in the other direction praying to the Gods that my child would be safe under the stars. I picked up a rock as I grew closer to the villagers. It was easy to spot them because of the flames and pitch forks they held. I tossed the rock and screamned at them.

_"There she is! Theres the monster!"_They yelled running toward me. I sprinted with the little energy I had left away from my child. I was hoping to lead them in the other direction before disappearing and going back for Naruto; however, as the moon rose in the sky and sticks struck my back I knew that I would not be seeing my child again. I tumbled and fell to the ground, my foot entangled in a branch. Before I knew it I felt a stinging on my back and legs. I curled up and shielded my face with my hands. The villagers were beating me and chanting words around me. Small children even through rocks at me, one hitting the side of my head causing it to bleed. The pain remained but the beatings stopped and I heard some of the villagers start to scream. Hesitantly I looked up and saw some of the villagers run off and dark shadows follow them. One of the shadows flew next to me and grinned. I could tell by the outline that it was male, approximately 16-18 years old, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. The person took a few steps toward me and there was one thing unmistakable about him, he had fangs. I felt his cold skin caress my neck and inhale, _"Someone smells...**delectable**". _

My eyes widened in fear, "no-**_wahhh!" _**

**/change of POV-male vampire/**

As I sucked from my victim I didn't bother to numb her neck. I just wanted to drain her body of its blood as the rest of my clan feasted on everyone else this women was with. I dropped the women's body to the floor, she truely did taste amazing...if I wasn't in such a frenzy then I might've made her my wife. Oh well, whats done is done. I clipped a locket of my victims hair. At least I could keep the scent with me.

"Darn, you didn't save me any Itachi?" my companion whined

"No." I said up licking my lips, my knee on the forest floor.

"Smells good...you should have let her live as a slave." the other man seemed to drift off, "Anyway, your father says its time to go back, the sun is going to rise soon and your mother has gone into labor. I'm surprised with the luck in your family. It's rare to have one child but two is truly a blessing. "

"I'll meet up with you later, leave me now"

"Understood".

I held the finger in my palm. Taking the small glass container that was approximately 1 inch long I squeezed as much blood out of the finger to fill the container. Capping it off I strung it with the women's hair and let it hang around my neck, tossing the finger to one of the many disheveled bodies and went to catch up with my clan.

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

**Author's Note: Gasp! A new story! I have outlined this series pretty far. I will probably add and edit parts of what I have planned for you readers (though there aren't any yet...but that's okay). So far this is just the Prologue. The next chapter will be a time skip to the future. I love reviews and critique's! If my story doesn't make sense please let me know so I can edit it or the next time I write a story I can keep in mind what to do or not to do so I don't confuse you readers~!**


	2. Childhoods

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sigh***_

**NARUTO**

**Chapter 1-Childhoods**

_**Time skip-10 years**_

"Mama! Mama! I caught it! I caught the rabbit!" a ball of burnt orange fur exclaimed from behind a bush. It ran toward a female wolf, "See! Now we can eat it!"

The she-wolf smiled, "good job little one. It seems you wont have to depend on me as much anymore for food. Now go cook it since you will be returning to your human form soon."

"But then I wont be able to communicate with you anymore Mama!" The bundle whined

The grey rustled wolf chuckled as it made its way toward the 'little one' who had its ears back and was pouting. "That is not true, we will always be able to communicate my little one."

"But how? I can't understand the wolf language in my human form." he raised his head to look at his 'mother'.

"We are connected, we always will be to. You see, when you care about someone and love them you are connected with them at the heart, " the wolf nudged the little one's chest to emphasize her point. "You see there is an invisible string that connects us to each other. Even when I am dead, now don't give me that look. I will die one day and join the stars. Where was I...oh yes. When I die we will still be connected. A part of me will always be with you."

"But mama...that makes my head hurt...what happens to you when you die? Wont I go with you?"

"No Naruto you wont. You will stay on this planet until the gods call upon you, which they wont do until long after I am dead, you will be able to frolic with me and your true parents."

Naruto yawned in his werewolf form, "I don't want to be alone though!" He exclaimed with big eyes, as if pleading his mother not to leave him. "When you go I will be all alone!"

His mother licked Naruto's coat reassuringly, "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said so far? Even when I die part of me will live within you. Even dead I will protect you Naruto, I will be apart of everything around you. The earth which you walk on, the air that you breath, and the moon that guides you."

Despite all of what Naruto's mother was telling him he still looked somewhat uncertain. "I'm sure you will make other friends to my son. Maybe even take a mate for life." This got Naruto's attention. He swatted at his nose and hid his face beneath both paws. Since he was so young he resembled a young wolf. "It will happen sooner or later young one. It happened with me."

Naruto peeked out from one paw, " I wish I could have met them, your pack that you were once with" he said.

The she wolf sighed, "yes, they were great...I don't think my mate would have been to keen on the idea of letting a werewolf join us so maybe it was for the better that the humans got them..."

"No it's not!" Naruto exclaimed, "Your kits didn;t deserve to be killed by those pesky humans! Nor your mate!" He stood up tall, growling when he said the name human.

"Now Naruto, do not forget that you are also human. It is not there fault either. It is simply the circle of life. Like that rabbit over there. I'm sure it had a family, but you need to eat and survive to. Besides, I wouldn't have met you if my pack didn't die."

Naruto 'huffed' and laid back down, taking a bite of his rabbit. His mother laid next to him, yawning. "It is time to sleep soon so when you are done eating go to bed young one."

"Yes mother, I will." Naruto said in a tone that said he had heard it before and knew he had to get to sleep. He wasn't a baby anymore than needed to be weened. As his mother went into slumber he thought about his differences as a human a 'werewolf'. As a human he could talk to other humans. Some had taught him to write a little bit and speak in their tongue. He had stayed the weekend with them in a cabin, making his wolf-mother worried sick since she hadn't known where he was.

When he had meet up with his wolf mother she laughed at the new clothes he was wearing. The men had made them for him out of animal skins, they even let him have some clothes made of something called 'cloth' or 'cotten'. He had broken one pair of cotten clothing during one of his full moon transformations, the clothes literally ripping from his back.

That led to Naruto thinking about his werewolf side. The only thing he knew about his other side was that he transformed during full moons and other wolves didnt like his kind (well...him because he wasn't sure if there wwere others like him). The only other thing he knew was that he mated for life. That was the only thing that his mom would talk about concerning werewolves usually (though he was sure that she knew more).

Naruto yawned at slowly drifted off into sleep next to his mother, silently thanking her for taking him in after her cubs and group had been murdered. He loved her more than life itself. He didn't know what he would do if she ever did die...

He fell asleep to her heart beat.

* * *

(the same day, once night fell...)

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled , "It's time to eat dinner! So hurry up! Mother and Father want to eat with us tonight"

"Coming nii-san!" Sasuke yelled toward his mansion. He was currently studying an ant hill. He found it quit fascinating actually and was expecting a few books on ants to come in soon. After all, when you didn't have to sleep 8 hours a day and were a child you had a lot to learn about the world. He placed his sick next to the hill to 'claim' it as his before running toward the house. Taking his shoes off he entered the house and walked to the basement.

You'd think that basements would be gross and dark; however this basement was treated as any other room. It was decorated with a few coaches, rugs, and dim lights. He stood next to his brother who seemed to be in an argument with his parents.

"Itachi, it's about time you looked for a mate!" Sasuke's father yelled, "And you haven't been drinking enough! Don't think I haven't seen you sneaking your food into your brothers glass." I blushed, Itachi had been giving me some of his food lately. Itachi joked saying that Sasuke was to skinny, then said that Sasuke would get fat if he drank to much.

"Father, I don't wish to have a mate. And Sasuke needs the extra food. He is still young and growing." Itachi spoke cooley.

"You do realize without taking at least one mate you will continue to age? You don't even have to touch her past your first night when making her your mate. Besides, you know what will happen if you don't get enough blood." Their father warned Itachi, his tone nothing but serious.

Itachi smiled, I shuddered at this sight. It seemed so fake on his face. "Now father, I know you worry about me but I don't think this is the time. Besides, Sasuke is here and is most likely hungry."

Their father nodded slowly, "fine, we will discuss this later. Now, let's eat."

A servant came in, she seemed to be shaking, oobviously human. She went around the table setting a large glass in front of each of us. I had been looking forward to eating with my family, thinking that for once we would be like those other families I had seen on TV; however, after listening to my father and brother talk even _I_knew this was probably just a way for my parents to make sure that Itachi ate.

The servant put my cup down, I named her April in my head. I decided to try and smile at her, this caused her to shake more and drop her serving platter. Luckily nothing was on it. This didn't stop my mother from getting angry, "Stupid woman, pick up your tray and head back to your chores before you become our next meal! Maybe you want to extract the blood for our next meal? Hmm?"

The servant shook her head and picked the tray up. Bowing she finally spoke, "No m-mam', please forgive me. I w-will head b-back to my station" With that my mother sneered and the servant was gone. I knew the seriousness of my mothers threat and why it scarred the servant girl April so much. We had another room where blood would be extracted from people from tubes attached to them until there was no more. I had never seen it personally but Itachi had old me about it. Apparently only the most powerful Vampire clans had such a thing, and it was only used once in awhile. It tasted better to drink directly from you victim. Personally something I had never done since I hadn't reached maturity yet. The smile on my face was gone as I remembered that I had caused the girl to drop her tray. Was I really that scary looking?

I studied myself in the red substance that filled my cup to the brim. My face was alright, I was pale and had dark hair that accented my face. My eyes, that's what it had to be. They were currentlyy red since I was about to eat. I tried to smile and frowned as small fangs came into view.

"Sasuke! Drink! You are not leaving the table till every drop is gone!" My father warned sending me a glare.

"Yes sir." I groaned.

* * *

**Author's Note: M'k I decided to get this chapter out before I went to sleep because I got a review and was really happy! :) So thank you! I'm planning on timing things out(I don't think I timed things out enough on my other story). Some things should be happening in the next chapter or two which will be pretty major in our character's lives! So continue reading!~**

**p.s. hopefully the abc check saved because I've edited this story three times already but it just doesn't want to save!**

**p.s.s. The werewolves and vampires will be a little different in this story then what you may be used to (mainly because they are werewolves/vampires at such a young age and it fits with my plot. plus I wanted to do something a little different) :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. **

**Also, Naruto is about twelve in this chapter. Also, his werewolf side looks just like a normal wolf so far. :)**

Naruto

Chapter 2

A Year later…

The week had gone good for Naruto. He was able to stay in his wolf form (he didn't like the sound of werewolf) for most of the week. It wasn't until a snowy Saturday morning that Naruto knew he couldn't wait any longer and had to transform into his human form. With a quick 'morning' to his mother Naruto shamelessly transformed into his human shape; after all, it was his mom so he had no reason to be embarrassed.

He let his four paws on the ground enter into his tinted fur that was also entering his skin-some of it falling onto the cold floor.

When he was done adorning himself in the skins, he noticed that they were becoming quite small on his growing body. He furrowed his brows, his human form couldn't handle the different seasons like his wolf form.

He heard a low grumble coming from his mother as he fascined the last button on his 'shirt'.

"Oh, you laugh now, but just you wait, I'll bring back some clothes for YOU to wear." Naruto said sticking out his tongue. "Then we'll see who's laughing".

In annoyance his mother gave a low growl causing Naruto to grin ear to ear.

"Oh mother…you know I'm just joking. I'll be back soon. "He said laughing and rubbing his forehead to his mother to show his respect and love for her. "I have to go, hopefully I don't get snowed into the town" he said commenting on the snow that was beginning to fall softly. "It's hard to tell in this form…"

With that Naruto was off, making his way through the many bushes and trees that he knew as his home, making his way to the small village.

Naruto had learned a few things in the past few years, especially about humans. He learned how to speak their language and how to count their currency-memorizing the things he could by at a certain price at each store. In this aspect, he was fine as long as he stayed away from iron-it seemed to be his weakness.

For the past year Naruto had roamed around a few towns, trying to get money from odd jobs in order to maintain his human diet.

"Naruto!" A shop keeper bellowed, "Are you looking for anything particular today? We have some new packs in which are strong and sturdy!"

"Not today, I still have work to do, but maybe when I'm done!" Naruto called back making his way toward the butcher house.

The door produced a small 'ching' to announce his presence. Even without his wolf nose he could still tell the meat was exceptional, drooling over a piece of venison.

"Oy! Naruto! Close your mouth before a fly makes its way in and come do you job before all the meat spoils!" An old, white haired man said.

"yeah yeah" Naruto waved, "It seems like you let all the work pill on so that you can go peeping old man." He said as he started to skin some meat in the back of the store.

"Humph, me?" the man said giving a lecherous grin, "your only twelve! What do you know about peeping?"

"Jira don't complain, it's your fault for writing _those _books-"

"SH!" jiraiya whispered loudly, "you know what could happen to me if the town found out about those. Crazy bunch oh fellows here. Always thinking that Vampires are going to get em in the dead o night or wolves will devour them into pieces. I've only been to a few places where the people aint crazy-everywhere else hangs and burns the innocent for their own sick enjoyment." He spoke chopping loudly for each syllable.

Naruto was silent for a while at the sudden change in atmosphere. "Do…do they really do that to people that they think are monsters?" Keeping the constant rhythm in his cutting.

"Yep! Nowhere safe for anyone no a days, not even the ladies!" Jiraiya joked. Naruto couldn't seem to escape an eerie feeling though throughout the rest of the day.

_Later that day…_

after saying by to the old man the blond decided to head back to his mother to see how she was doing with all of this newly fallen snow. Plus, he had bought some weird metal contraptions called 'silverware' for her to look at; after all, Naruto spoke about them to her all the time and he had finally saved enough to buy a pair.

He thought back on what jiraiya had been saying, about vampires and monsters…he had never really known what a vampire was until the pervert explained it to him. The words, "cold lifeless creature that pretended to be man but a rejection by God" kept finding itself to the surface of his lobe.

The first thing to pop I his head was a slimy worm…but before his thoughts continued Naruto smelt something off with his surroundings. Sure, his human nose wasn't as good as his wolf nose but both forms were used to what his home, the forest, was supposed to smell like.

Instead of the refreshing snow that had fallen earlier that day he smelt something that was deeper and burnt his sinuses yet eerily familiar. Curious, he followed the scent as it became stronger and stronger to him. Making his way, a new layer of snow started to fall from the sky as he made his was around trees and over bushes.

It wasn't until Naruto came within a close enough radius that he relised what it was he smelled. Hoping he was wrong, which is what he was prone to be, he hoped that this particular smell was not that of blood.

Speeding up and rounding a few more trees Naruto finally found the source of the smell, his mother.

**AN: So, I wanted to get this out, even if it is a short chapter. What are any inputs that you guys have on the story so far? Do you want something different, something to stay the same, or anything that you want more of an explanation of?**


	4. Chapter 3Thirst

_**AN: Okay guys! Here is the next chapter! I tried to make it somewhat longer then the previous chapter but in the end only about 100-200 words extra came out. But at least that's an improvement, right? Oh, and I do not, unfortunately, own Naruto.**_

**Naruto**

**Chapter 3-Thirst**

* * *

"Momma?" Naruto asked shakily "Mom? Are you okay?" taking a few more hesitant steps toward his mother's unmoving body. "This isn't funny…"

Once he was close enough he kneeled next to her, eyes locked on her face, wanting to receive some response. His hand reached out and softly graced her shoulder blade and he knew. His mother was dead.

The stench of blood became irrelevant and disappeared as he felt numbness spread throughout his body while rubbing his forehead to she wolves forehead.

"mama…I brought you some silverware…See?" Grabbing the now extraneous object from his pocket. "Weird isn't it? Humans use this for cutting their food because their teeth suck…I guess I got lucky because my fangs say sharp when I'm in my human form…"

Naruto stayed with his legs tucked under him as he placed his mother's head on his lap, caressing her fur.

"The humans call this a 'knife'. I tried to haggle a cheaper price so I could get the whole set but this set was too expensive because it cuts well." By the time the sun was setting a layer of snow had covered both him and his mother. Naruto didn't know what to do now so he did the only thing he could. He started to dig.

Often humans made graves for their loved ones so that they 'could forever rest' as Jairiya put it. When midnight approached Naruto finished burying his mother, feeling awkward and out of place while standing over her grave. He clasped his hands and made his was out of the somber clearing.

The stench of blood finally re approaching his sinuses as he passed the blood stained ground and trees that also contained slashes that cut halfway through.

Naruto wasn't sure of much but that someone had killed his mother and his instinct was telling him to move so that the same did not happen to him…he had gotten lucky. He was now a pack of one. Again. Alone. Mother dead. Again.

And there was nothing left for him but the eerie silence of the forest, a knife, and a thirst to kill.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Itachi… Why won't you take a mate?" Sasuke asked as the two brothers made their way down the corridors. Well…Sasuke more like trying to keep up to his fast paced brother whom moved gracefully.

"Baby brother," Itachi started, not looking down at his younger brother, earning a glare at Itachi's back. "It is something that you will yet understand, you are too young."

"But Itachi! Dad said if you don't take a mate you'll continue to age!" Sasuke exclaimed as if it was obvious death defying information. A 'duh!' look on his young face.

"Hn. As always Dad doesn't spare anything from you, does he?" Itachi spoke, seemingly more to himself then Sasuke.

Itachi turned left into another hallway as Sasuke continued to follow him, but now in silence. Taking the lited torch and pulling it down so that the wall revealed a hidden passage way.

"You know Sasuke…" Itachi stopped moving and turned around to look into his brothers eyes. "If anything bad ever happens it is your job to hide in this passage way." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "And don't ever turn out like dad. You are more than that. Afterall, you have your mother's genes and are better than any other Vampire. You have a heart" He said pointing at sasuke's chest.

A quiet moment flashed by as the brothers peered into one anothers souls. *(not literally) Sasuke to young to truly understand his brother.

Ruffling Sasuke's hair Itachi gave a small grin, "Now, it is time for you to go find some book to amuse yourself with. I have work to do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine brother, but remember you promised to practice with me tomorrow. I still need to learn how to evaporate as quickly as you do."

Entering the passage Itachi turned and gave a soft smile to his younger half-brother, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke". Itachi Let his hand slip off the edge of the door frame as he faded into darkness.

* * *

Cold dark eyes slowly opened. Void of any emotion that had implored his during his 'slumber'. Orochimaru had caused him to pass out cold, or as Sasuke stated, "blacked out". For one he was already cold since he was a Vampire and two he didn't want the snake man thinking that he had stirrings (dreams) about his brother. He already tried to suppress every thought about his brother that came to his cranium. But what could he do, he did have a rather large one due to all the books he had studied over his lifetime.

Keeping the slits of his eyes open and stayed still as he heard the familiar_ 'clink' 'clink' 'clink_' of metal next to the bed he was laying on, a single white sheet adorning his body.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama, I see that you have gained some energy."

A cold substance pricked his skin and entered his 'vein', pumping an unknown substance into him.

Sasuke gave no reply to the silver haired man.

"well, I'm sure Orochimaru will be pleased to know that you successfully made your kill…even if it _was_ the wrong…_thing_." Kabuto seemed to hum. "But I'm sure this just adds to orochimarus enjoyment. It gives him more time to test your abilities that are developing."

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

"Hn." In Sasuke terms this meant 'no kidding'.

* * *

**A week later…**

Sasuke sat and tilted his chair so that the front two supports were lifted in the air. He rocked himself by pushing his foot against the table.

"SSsssasuke, I am very pleasssed that you proved your loyalty to me." Orochimaru said from the other end of the table.

Sasuke studied the grim under his nails.

"As you can ssseeee my ssserum works wonders on enhancing your abilities."

Sasuke realized he needed to clean his hands better next time in order to get the blood and dirt out of them.

"Sssoo…" Orochimaru continued, " I need you to do me a favor if you want any more of my ssserum."

Sasuke glanced up, with a 'out with it' expression.

"I need you to get me a werewolf".

The rocking of Sasuke's chair stopped slowly.

"Hn." he replied before continuing to rock again. With the excess thought that he really had to get rid of this annoying habit he gained from his brother.

_**Important facts: Sasuke goes through some time skips in this chapter. The missing information will be pieced together throughout the story. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

Chapter 4

An entrance into hell

'Stupid **old** _man_, did he not think I would destroy him the first chance I get?' Sasuke thought to himself as he trudged through the forest. 'This idea of werewolves Orochimaru seems to have…is strange. The books I found don't tell me shit on how to differentiate a wolf from a werewolf. I just know useless information. That they are the seventh sons born into a family. But who knows if that's fact or just an old tale these _stupid_ humans put together.'

Sasuke continued traveling above the forest floor. Finding release in the brisk air as he jumped from tree to tree. It was as Sasuke was lost in thought that he heard something that pulled him from his rant on how stupid humans were.

"Baka! You'll pay for that! " Cause Sasuke to come to a stop and investigate what hideous creature could make such a noise. Had it been any other day Sasuke would have continued on. However, he was feeling exceptionally bored.

"WAHHHH! Naruto! " A brown haired boy screamed. Sasuke watched as a blond haired boy who looked about a year younger then him drown the other boy with red triangles on his face.

'Talk about a fashion statement' Sasuke snorted as the red head was shoved under the water that the two were in neck deep. 'Stupid humans…'

"Ha-ha! See Kiba, I can always beat you!" The one called Naruto laughed as Kiba emerged from the water.

"You're still a_ dick_! If I didn't have Hinata then those wounds you gave me would still be on my abdomen!" Kiba coughed back.

"Come on Kiba! You're like my brother! Just…. really fury at times! Besides, I was out of my mind! I had a lot of anger that needed to be released! You were just the closest punching bag."

"Naruto, you're more fury than me. AND I thought I did some pretty good damage to you. I thought you were trying to take Hinata from me!" Kiba grinned, "Hinata really gets annoyed that we eat all the food, doesn't she?"

"Yeah! But she loves me and my good looks!" Naruto said standing taller and giving a seductive pose to Kiba, winking.

"Ya, that's my girl, besides, she doesn't like werewolves." Kiba growled dunking Naruto under.

Sasuke grinned from his perch as he listened to the conversation he two were having. He was tired of traveling in this stupid forest trying to find a werewolf. And this blond one just happened to fall into his lap.

"Alright, I'm going to get dried off. Meet you back at the fort?"

"Sure Kiba! I'll give you two some 'time alone'". The brunette blushed as he made of into the forest. Leaving the blond alone with Sasuke. Once a few minutes passed and the blond went back to cleaning himself in the body of water Sasuke dropped down from his perch. Still hiding in the shadows he stalked closure to the blond, configuring a plan on how to lure the boy back with him. Sasuke could tell from the earlier conversation that the boy was loud.

Grimacing at what he was about to do, Sasuke grabbed some dirt from the floor and through some on his skin. Giving himself a disgruntled appearance. He then stumbled forward towards the water a few feet away from the wolf-boy. Making sure not to look towards the bathing boy he groaned and kneeled at the edge of the water. When Sasuke heard and saw little waves in the water he knew the boy had heard him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked after a few moments. Sasuke had to turn his face from giving away his amused look.

"I…I need help. I'm hurt."

"You do?" Naruto spoke, clearly sensing some danger in the man. "I'm Naruto! You don't look to hurt…just real dirty." Maybe not sensing the danger that would befall him.

Sasuke nodded as he lowered his head, "I am injured right above my heart…I'm in to much pain that I can't move to remove the cloth."

Naruto moved closure to the other boy. Standing up waist deep in the water, "Do you mind?" He spoke as he reached for Sasuke's shirt.

"No."

Naruto unbuttoned the first few buttons and Sasuke lifted his head to admire the boy's features. He looked older than Sasuke had originally thought. For a brief moment Sasuke felt bad for bringing this boy to Orochimaru. But shook the idea away from his mind. This boy was standing in the way from Sasuke getting that vile from Orochimaru…

"I don't see any open wounds. Just an old scar…that or you heal really fast." Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"What a shame." Sasuke leaned closure to the blond "I was hoping you could 'fix me up'."

"What are you-?" Naruto started before Sasuke thrusted a needle that he had been hiding into Naruto's neck. Naruto tried to shove the other man away and throw punches but the sleeping agent had already been administered. Sasuke tried to keep the blond as still as possible less he rip a major artery in his neck. In doing so Sasuke received a few punches.

Activating his eyes Sasuke sneered at the boy. Blood red meet a dilated blue until Naruto passed out cold in front of Sasuke into the freezing water.

'Really, that was to easy' smirked Sasuke.

* * *

"Ah, Ssssasuke….I see you have brought me a present." Orochimaru spoke atop his chair. "I ssseee you are a little wet as well. What happened, decide to go for a swim?"

Sasuke glared, "No. This thing decided to knock out cold in the water and nearly drown himself."

"I'm glad you didn't let such a horrible thing happen to him. Of course, that might have been a courtesy compared to what I have planned."

"I would have" Sasuke said more to himself than Orochimaru.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Nothing, Orochimaru."

"Well good. Now take this naked beast and put him in my special room. The one we use for new guests. I will see to him personally."

Sasuke turned to leave with the boy in his arms."…Actually," He started, " I would like to get him ready first if that is okay Orochimaru. He might attack you if he were to wake up. I believe I am more capable to welcome him to your home."

"Fine. Do as you please. Just let me know when he is awake."

"Yes Orochimaru" Sasuke finished, picking the boy back up trying to cover him as much as possible from Orochimaru's eyes. The boy had been bathing in the water. And he had been bathing naked. Sasuke had not expected this when he first 'saved him' from drowning in the water. Of course it was Sasuke's fault that the boy passed out in the water but that was irrelevant at this point.

But something else made Sasuke feel responsible for Naruto. He knew what Orochimaru did to the others in this hell. He was just lucky because Orochimaru wanted him. Orochimaru wanted to become Sasuke's mate so that he could officially become a high status official again.

Years ago, when Sasuke was still small, Orochimaru had been thrown out of the castle and stripped of his titles. Of course, Sasuke never knew the entire reason behind the expulsion.

Orochimaru had something that Sasuke wanted and Sasuke had something Orochimaru wanted. Orochimaru wanted the power and status to rebuild the vampire kingdom and Sasuke wanted the serum that would give Sasuke power and the ability to stop ageing-specifically without a mate.

Sasuke stopped at the end of the hall and adjusted Naruto in his arms so that he could open the door. Kabuto stood cleaning his 'utensils' at the beds side table.

"Orochimaru wants to wait until the boy is awake. Leave." Sasuke spoke, not looking at Kabuto. Instead, he placed Naruto on the bed.

Kabuto glared at Sasuke before leaving the room, leaving the door open. Sasuke glared before closing the door himself. He knew that Kabuto did not hold any type of fondness over him. He saw Sasuke as a threat to his relationship with Orochimaru. To Sasuke's knowledge Kabuto and Orochimaru were both mate's. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke as a mate but to do so it would kill Kabuto in the process. Orochimaru could have sex with as many people as he wanted but to take another mate…Kabuto had a right to feel hatred towards Sasuke. He was his death sentence. It also explained why Kabuto tried to make every injection as painful as possible.

And now Sasuke had brought this one into the mess. Just to be a step closure to what he wanted... He shook his head. This boy was nothing to him. Why should he care about what might befall the wolf?

'Still, ' Thought Sasuke, 'I should stay in the room till he wakes. Who knows what the snake might be planning.'

He tucked Naruto into the sheets-not to softly though. He still didn't think much of the boy. Then sat, grabbing a book of the shelf. To read until the little monster woke up and so that nothing worse would happen to the blond during the night.

"Hn." Came out of Sasuke's vocal cords. He looked up from his book. 'I really am becoming too much like my brother. '

* * *

**A/N: So, I hoped this chapter made sense. My computer crashed and a few chapters went with it a few months ago. Now that I have a new computer I am able to retype them. **


End file.
